


A Change of Fate

by thesleepingsiren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Non-Canon Relationship, Protective Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsiren/pseuds/thesleepingsiren
Summary: Percy Jackson ran away from home after his mother was killed, and Hestia takes him in. But when Hera is suspicious of Hestia's absence, he is sent to live with the Hunt. Eventually, Hades asks Percy to rescue his children, he is brought to Camp Half-Blood, and is launched on a quest to save Artemis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This goes for all chapters.  
> You can also find this story on Fanfiction.net under the same username, thesleepingsiren. The Perzoë will be eventual, so please bear with me as I evolve their relationship.

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson ran through the streets of Manhattan, tears streaming from his eyes. Flashes of his mother bleeding out on their apartment floor, of Gabe hitting him and dragging knives across his body haunted him.  
He couldn't help but resent his father, a man that he had never met. He had left before he was born, leaving Percy and his mother with an abusive man.  
Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family, walked the bustling streets, trying to clear her head. She was tired of her family fighting and seeing her brother outcasted from the council. Everyday she could feel demigods lose hope that their godly parent loved them. It hurt her everyday to see her family neglecting their children.  
Percy rammed into the goddess, and the two were shaken out of their thoughts. Percy’s sea green eyes met flaming ones, and Hestia noticed that he had a few bruises on his arms and legs.  
“Who are you?” He asked, noticing how the woman seemed concerned for him.  
“I’m Hestia. Are you alright?”  
Percy shook his head, and a few tears slipped out of his eyes. “My name is Percy Jackson.” He added. Hestia chuckled at the boy’s bluntness, picking up on his unwillingness to talk about what had happened. She searched his memories, and was immediately appalled by what she found. The five year old had not only seen his mother murdered, but had been abused by his step-father, Gabe Ugliano. Hestia had seen of the small bruises on his arms, but now knew there were many more scars littering his chest. She could feel the resentment he held towards his father, how much he wished his father was there for him.  
Hestia pulled the five year old into a hug. She knew his life would be hard, especially being Poseidon’s son. “I’m sorry for what has happened to you. Your mother was a good woman.”  
“How do you know?”  
Hestia chuckled. “Did you mother ever tell you about the Greek Gods?”  
He nodded, and then his eyes widened in realization. “Are you Hestia?” She nodded. “You were my favorite! My mommy always liked you and Poseidon…”  
Tears started to fall from his eyes, and he leaned onto Hestia. “It’s alright, son.”  
Percy looked up at the goddess. “Son?”  
“Sorry, Percy; I just imagine that if I were to have a son it would be you.”  
“Oh.”  
Hestia chucked. “There’s more though. Your father, he’s a god. Poseidon.”  
“I hate him.” He stated bluntly.  
Hestia frowned at the boy’s scowl. “Your father would have—”  
“No mommy! He left me!”  
Hestia looked at the boy quizzically. “Mommy?”  
“You said I’m like your son.” Percy reminded, smiling. “And you're like my mommy.”  
Hestia chuckled. “You want me to adopt you?”  
Percy nodded. “You can keep me safe from Smelly Gabe. And my daddy. And you don’t have any kids. So I can be your kid.”  
Hestia laughed whole-heartedly, Percy was adorable. “Okay.”  
Percy grinned wildly. “Really?”  
Hestia nodded, and began the adoption process. “I, Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family, adopt Perseus Jackson as my son. You now can control fire, heal and summon home-cooked meals.”  
Percy glowed a soft orange, and his eyes turned a soft brown with a sea green ring around the pupil. “Thank you, mommy.”  
“Now if it’s alright with you, I’d like to visit my brother, Hades. To have him grant your mother immediate access to Elysium, the good place. And I can have him take care of Gabe.”  
Percy nodded eagerly. “Will he hurt me because of who my daddy is?” Percy’s voice strained as he mentioned his father.  
“He won’t hurt my son.” Hestia’s eyes burst into flames at the idea of her son in danger.  
“Then let’s go!” Percy grabbed his mother’s hand and they flashed away.  
They reappeared in Hades’ palace, where Hades was seated on his throne. When he saw the boy, he could immediately recognize him of a son of Poseidon and scowled at his sister for bringing him here.  
“What is this son of Poseidon doing in my domain?” Hades growled.  
Before Hestia could respond, Percy walked straight up to Hades and looked him in the eye. “He is not my daddy.”  
The Lord of the Dead was amused. It was not everyday someone stood up to him, especially not a five year old. “Oh?”  
“Yes, oh.” Percy quipped, crossing his arms. “He left me and my mommy with Smelly Gabe.”  
Hades chuckled. “Hestia, who is this child and what is he doing here?”  
“This is my adopted son, Percy, and I have brought him here to ask you for a favor.”  
“Go on.” Hades looked down at the son of Hestia, who had walked back to his mother.  
“I found Percy running away from his home. His mother was killed by his step-father and he was abusive to them both.” Hades seethed. This may, technically, be his brother’s son, but no child deserved a fate like his. “I ask you to grant his mother, Sally Jackson, immediate access to Elysium. And I request that you send the furies after his step-father, Gabe Ugliano. He deserves death.”  
Hades was gobsmacked. Percy Jackson had dealt with much more than people thrice his age, and was still standing. On top of that, Hestia, the peaceful goddess, wished for the death of a mortal. “I will.”  
Percy beamed, which did not go unnoticed by the Lord of the Dead. The son of Hestia ran up and hugged his uncle. Hestia smiled at the scene, and Hades couldn't fight a smile. “Percy, you are different from the rest. Visit as much as you please.”  
“Will you visit me and mommy?”  
“If you would like.” Hades chuckled.  
“As much as I hate to interrupt your moment, we must be going. I have a nice house in New York that we can stay at.” Hestia said.  
“Bye Uncle Hades!” Hades waved as his nephew, who had surprised him. Never in his immortal life did Hades think that he might grow to like one of his brother’s sons.  
Hestia and Percy flashed to their new home, leaving a smiling Hades, wondering exactly how Percy Jackson had wiggled his way into the god’s heart.

Line Break

It had been a year since Percy had moved in with his mother, and he had loved every minute of it. Hestia had taught him the extent of his fire and healing powers, and Percy had done his best with using his water powers. After lots of consoling from his mother, he had finally learned to put his father behind him. He had in no way forgiven him, but he no longer held a grudge against him.  
Hestia had remained in her 25 year old form, and had never been happier. Her son was kind, respectful, and loyal to a fault. So of course, it had to all come crashing down.  
The council was meeting, and Hestia was tending the hearth. It had become a norm for her to be at council meetings, even if she was just tending the flames.  
“I would like to discuss your whereabouts, Hestia.” Hera said, prompting the council to look at the goddess. “Where have you been?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sister.” Hestia replied icily. “I may not be here as often, but I am still tending the hearth.”  
“I want you here more often. I know something is up. Put an end to it.” Hera threatened.  
Hestia glared, which terrified the Olympians, as Hestia was not known to glare. She nodded swiftly, and the council dispersed. Hestia sighed, flashing back to the Hunters’ campsite. She knew where he had to go, but first she had to convince Artemis.  
“Lady Hestia?” Diana, one of Artemis’s older hunters, asked. “Would you like me to get Lady Artemis?”  
Hestia nodded. “That would be great, Diana. No need for such formalities, feel free to call me Hestia.”  
Diana nodded, running off to get her mistress.  
“Hestia?” Artemis asked, seeing the goddess’s concerned face.  
“Artemis, I need to ask you to do me a favor. I would never ask this of you unless I knew that it was necessary.” Hestia looked at her hands.  
“Hestia, I will do as much as I can to help you. What's the matter?”  
“I’ve adopted a son. You saw at the council today how suspicious Hera was of me. I need you to take him in, where nobody will ever look.” Before Artemis could protest Hestia continued. “He’s six years old. He saw his mother murdered and was abused by his step-father. Artemis, he’s an amazing boy. I just ask you to protect him for me—at least until I can take him back with me. Artemis, I would not send him here if he was like the males you despise.”  
Artemis sighed. “I will take him in.” Hestia crushed the moon goddess into a hug, catching her off guard.  
“As much as I appreciate you doing this, if you or your hunters so much as lay a hand on my son, you will regret it.”  
Artemis nodded. “I will alert my hunters. As long as he is respectful and treats them right, they will not cause him any harm. I will warn you that most of my older hunters will not appreciate his presence. The younger ones will most likely treat him as a brother after a while.”  
Hestia smiled, embracing the goddess once again. “Thank you, Artemis. Can I bring him by tomorrow?”  
Artemis nodded. “I wish him the best of luck. I will tell my hunters.”

Line Break

“Milady, why!” Zoë protested, Diana and Phoebe flanking her with matching scowls. “He is a boy, he will be just like the rest!”  
“Zoë, I owe Hestia this, although I do not like it. You don’t have to like him, but he will be here until Hera is no longer suspicious.” Artemis reasoned.  
“I think it might be nice.” Sophia, a hunter who joined the ranks around a century ago, spoke up. The Hunt stared at her in shock, edging her to go on. “He can be like a little brother. I mean, Lady Hestia raised him, he can’t be all bad.”  
A few of the hunters nodded. “He is only six.” Marie added.  
“He is still a male. They are all vile!” Phoebe argued angrily.  
“Hunters! You can argue about this all you want, but he will be staying with us. I promised Hestia, and I trust her judgement.” Artemis’ hunters were silent.  
Artemis didn't know exactly what this boy would bring to her hunt, but she hoped for this best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Percy, I’m going to be taking you to the Hunters of Artemis.” Hestia said.  
Percy looked up at his mom, confused. “But why mommy? Don’t they hate men?”  
“I was tending the hearth during the Olympian’s Council meeting today, and Hera was suspicious of me. She told me that she knew something was up, as I am often absent from the hearth.” Hestia elaborated, and Percy frowned. “Artemis has promised that her hunters won’t hurt you, Percy. You need to be kind and respectful.”  
Percy nodded. “I can do that. You taught me to treat everyone nicely, mommy.”  
Hestia smiled at her son, proud to have taught him well in the year they'd been together. “The next thing I want to ask your approval of is to show the hunters your memories.” Percy cocked his head in confusion, and Hestia continued. “They hate men, and maybe if they learned your past they would understand that you have had it rough, just like they didd. Artemis can show them to the hunters, you won’t have to relive them.”  
“I understand, mommy. They should know, they would understand.”  
“Ready?” Hestia asked, proud of her son for being so understanding. Percy nodded, and Hestia flashed them to the hunter’s camp.  
Artemis and the hunters were sitting down for breakfast when the two arrived. The conversation quieted immediately as the hunters looked at Percy, some glaring while others seemed impassive.  
Percy let go of his mother’s hand and bowed. “Lady Artemis. My name is Percy.” His voice shook, and Phoebe snickered.  
Hestia gave Phoebe a soft glare and she quieted. “Hello Percy.” Artemis greeted. “I presume your mother told you the that you are expected to follow while you are with my hunt.”  
Percy nodded. “Mommy told me.”  
“Artemis, may I talk to you for a second?” Hestia asked, and Artemis nodded. The two walked into the goddess of the hunt’s tent, leaving Percy and the hunters alone.  
“Hi Percy.” A hunter named Sophia greeted. “Lady Artemis wanted me to show you where your tent is.”  
“Okay.” He followed Sophia, who lead him to a brown tent.  
“Go on inside, it’s much bigger.” Sophia smiled, following him into his tent. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. It was much larger on the inside, practically a replica of Percy’s bedroom. There was a bed with a blue comforter in the corner, with a simple desk and dresser. Percy had some of his weapons that he had been practicing with. Hades had stopped by occasionally and taught him some fighting. Percy had truly started to grow on Hades.  
Percy grabbed Sophia’s hand and pulled on it excitedly. “This is so cool!”  
Sophia laughed at the son of Hestia, knowing she was right to give him a chance. “You’re a good male, Percy. Come on, the hunters are probably waiting.”  
The two walked back, to see Hestia and Artemis had emerged from the tent. “Good Sophia, you and Percy are back. Percy, as you know, I’d like to show the hunters your memories. It might help them understand you better, and if anyone would understand what you’ve been through it would be them.”  
“I don’t have to relive it though, right? I don't have to be here and see?”   
Artemis nodded in confirmation. “Hestia will take you out by the water. I just need to see your memories first, so I can project them to the hunters.” Percy nodded, and Artemis searched through his memories, scowling. “You’re good to go Percy.”   
Hestia and Percy walked away, and once they were out of sight Artemis addressed her hunters. “I believe a few of you will understand his struggles.” She projected an image in front of her hunters.  
Four year old Percy wandered into the kitchen, looking for the blue cookie his mom had left for him when she left for work. Gabe Ugliano sat on the couch, and when the boy entered he scowled. “Come over here, punk.”  
The hunters were already growling at the disgusting pig of a man. “I already hate him.” Regan muttered, many of the hunters nodding in agreement.  
Percy walked over, fear evident on his face. “Get me a beer.” The walrus of a man instructed.  
“Yes, Gabe.” Percy walked to the fridge, grabbing a beer and bringing it to his step-father.  
Gabe stood up in rage when the beer was in his hand. “You didn’t uncap it!” He shoved the four year old, who whimpered in pain.  
“I hate him!” Sierra yelled, having had a similar experience with an abusive parent.  
“He’s four!” A few hunters protested, wanting to hunt the male down.  
“I’m sorry, Gabe.” Percy apologized nervously, looking at his feet. Gabe pulled out a knife and a tear slipped from Percy’s eye. “Please, no.”  
“You need to be taught a lesson.” Gabe replied, dragging the knife across Percy’s chest. Tears slipped out of his eyes, blood pouring out of his wounds. He continued until Percy blacked out from the pain, and the image shimmered.  
Sophia had tears in her eyes, knowing that this had happened to the sweet boy she had just met. Zoë, Diana and Phoebe vowed to themselves to leave him alone. They in no means planned to treat him nicely without him proving that he was a good male, but they knew he had struggled enough in his past.  
The next image appeared, with Gabe stabbing Sally in the stomach. “You deserve it, your good for nothing woman.”  
Five year old Percy was sobbing, and Sally was yelling at Percy to run. He was frozen in fear. The only good part of his life was dying.  
“Mommy! Mommy no! I love you too!” He cried, as Gabe plunged the knife in for the fifth time.  
“Percy, I love you.” Her eyes fluttered shut, and Percy made a move to run over to his mother but Gabe turned the knife on him.  
“It’s your time now, you ungrateful brat.” Gabe threatened, brandishing his knife. Percy ran, too afraid to look back. His mother was dead, and he had nobody left.  
Many hunters had tears glistening their eyes. They had known his pain, and felt it. Even Artemis had to feel sympathy for the boy.  
“Hestia asked Percy if he would let me show you this, so you would understand that he has struggled as well. I won’t ask you to to befriend him if you don't want to, but I do ask you to give him a chance. Hestia has promised me he is one of the good males.”  
Percy and Hestia had entered the campsite, and Percy was smiling. “Hi Lady Artemis!” Percy greeted cheerfully. “Mommy told me you’re a really good fighter! Will you teach me? Uncle Hades says I need more practice.”  
The hunters looked at him confused, and Artemis voiced their confusion. “Uncle Hades?”  
Percy’s face darkened, frightening the hunters, and Hestia explained for him. “His father is the sea god. He doesn't like to talk about his father.”  
“Of course Poseidon couldn’t keep his oath.” Diana rolled her eyes.  
Artemis, knowing Percy’s unwillingness to speak about the subject, answered his question. “Yes, Percy, I will teach you to fight.” Percy grinned. “Now, hunters, if you could introduce yourselves.” Artemis gestured for Sophia to go first.  
“You know me, I’m Sophia, daughter of Hecate.”  
“Callie, daughter of Athena.”  
“Elizabeth, daughter of Hermes.”  
“Sierra, daughter of Demeter.”  
“Alexia, daughter of Nemesis.”  
“Arden, also a daughter of Nemesis. We’re twins.”  
“Gia, daughter of Apollo.”  
“Mabel, daughter of Fortuna. I’m currently the only Roman here.” Percy was glad to know that the hunters knew about the Romans. His mother had explained it to him, in case he ever had a run-in with the Romans. She wanted him to be prepared.  
“Vienna, daughter of Hebe.”  
“Regan, daughter of Athena.”  
“Zoë, lieutenant.” Percy knew better than to ask who her parent was.  
“Phoebe, daughter of Ares.”  
“Diana, daughter of Hephaestus.”  
Percy nodded, hoping he could memorize all his names. “Nice to meet you!”  
A few hunters chuckled. “Will anyone volunteer to show Percy around the camp?” Artemis asked.  
Sophia volunteered, along with Sierra. “You girls can both take him. When you’re done with the tour, come back here.”  
“Bye mommy!” Percy waved, walking off with the two hunters.  
Hestia smiled, thanking Artemis for the last time, and flashed off. She hoped the Hunt would help Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have written as of August 10th! I'll be updating on both Fanfiction.net and Ao3 from now on, but I have no schedule! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sierra had her qualms about taking the son of Hestia on the tour. She had seen her father destroy her little brother, and after he was gone she joined the Hunt. Percy reminded her of her late brother, Sam, and she was glad to have a brotherly figure again.  
Sophia was overjoyed at the arrival of Percy. She joined the Hunt after her family was in a car accident, and she was the only survivor. She held no hatred against the male gender, and knew what it was like to be outcasted. Sophia had already taken him under her wing, adopting him as her little brother.  
“Thank you for the tour!” Percy said gleefully. The two hunters smiled in response.  
“Percy,” Artemis said, and he turned to see the goddess behind him, holding two bows. “We’ll be starting archery today.”  
Percy grinned, nodding his head. “Do I get to shoot things? Can I set my arrows on fire? Can I carry my bow around?” He asked questions at a mile a minute, his excitement getting to him, and Artemis held up her hand to stop his rambling. “Sorry Milady.”  
“We will be practicing stance and pulling back the bowstring.”   
Percy frowned. “I asked Sophia and she said she did the same thing.”  
“It’s the best way to learn.” Artemis noted. “You must know the proper stance and hold on the bow before you fire an arrow.”  
“Oh.”  
By then they had reached the archery range, and Artemis had handed Percy his child sized bow. At the end of the lesson, Percy’s stance was decent and he was able to pull the bowstring back correctly.  
Artemis wondered about the boy as he seemed reminiscent at the end of their lesson. He had often zoned out with a sad look in his eyes.  
“Are you alright?” She asked, wanting to know out of curiosity rather than real concern.  
“Yes, Lady Artemis.”  
“Do not lie to me, boy.” Artemis growled, hostility creeping into her tone.  
His posture deflated, and he bit his lip nervously. “I’m sorry. It’s not important.”  
Artemis sighed, feeling apologetic for her tone. “Percy, your mother told me how much you wish your father was there for you.”  
“I don't want to talk about him! He left me!” Percy sobered up when he realized he was shouting at a goddess. “I’m sorry.”  
Artemis took his bow from him and lead him back to the dining pavilion where the hunters were waiting to start lunch. “I see why a couple of my hunters have accepted you. If you were a girl, you would be one of my hunters.” With that, she took a seat at the table, telling the hunters it was alright for them to start eating.

ONE YEAR LATER - PERCY, AGE SEVEN

Percy was content in the Hunt. Sophia had become his big sister in every way possible, she even started teaching him to fight. Sierra was one of his friends, but she was often around her sisters who liked to keep a distance from Percy.   
And Percy was fine with that, as he had never really expected the Hunt to accept him at all, let alone in a year. There were often snide remarks and hostility every once in a while, but Sophia was always there for him. He had heard her defend him, which would always bring a smile to his face.  
Zoë, Phoebe and Diana were the worst of them though. They often snickered at his misfortune and pranked him, telling him to stay away from Sophia.  
Artemis was neither hostile nor friendly. She had no issues talking to him, but wasn't close with him. She wanted her hunters to be in the same mindset she was, because the goddess knew that Hestia’s wrath was something she nor her hunters wanted to face.  
Hestia often visited, which brought a smile to every hunter’s face. She always made the best food and seemed to bring the Hunt peace. After hearing that Sophia was her son’s big sister, she hugged the hunter so hard she thought she might pass out.  
“Perce!” Sophia yelled. “Lunch!”  
“Coming!” Percy replied, setting down his bow. He was a terrible archer, but Artemis refused to have a boy traveling with the Hunt who couldn't shoot, so he practiced often.  
He hugged his sister, and the two walked over to the dining pavilion. “Getting any better?” She teased.  
“Shut up, Sophia!” He replied jokingly, playfully punching her in the arm.  
By then they had made it to the dining pavilion. “Don’t punch our sister, boy.” Phoebe threatened, standing up from her spot next to Zoë and Diana.  
“Get away from her!” Zoë growled, and Sophia glared at her.  
“This is my little brother, Zoë! I am so tired of you belittling him, I understand you hate males, but he’s seven!” Sophia retorted.  
“He’s a male! He’ll be just like Hercules in a few years!” Zoë added, standing up from the table and walking into the woods.  
The hunters looked down at the table, knowing that Zoë was fuming. At that moment, Artemis walked in. “What happened?”  
“Zoë.” Percy answered meekly. “She was mad that I was hanging out with Sophia, and then she said I’d be another Hercules.” He looked at the ground.  
“I’ll go.” Phoebe said, standing up, but Percy shook his head.  
“She’s mad at me, right? I need to apologize.” Percy sprinted towards the woods, hellbent on finding and apologizing to Zoë.  
When he finally found her, she was slumped up against a tree fiddling with her silver dagger. “Zoë?” He questioned, and she glared at him.  
“What are you doing here, boy?” She asked, but her tone was a feeble attempt at hostility.   
“I want to apologize. I know you don’t like me, and I know you have a reason to be in the Hunt.” He started, sitting down a few feet away from Zoë. “My mom said Hercules wasn’t a good guy. And I don’t want to be like him. I will stay away from you—I don’t want you to have to be reminded of someone who hurt you.” Percy stood up, wanting to leave her be.  
“Wait.” Zoë said, and Percy stopped abruptly. “I’m sorry. I’ve hated men for millennia—I know you’re not like Hercules.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “You’re an anomaly. You're nothing like the rest of your gender. Sure, you’re hyper and you can be really irritating—”  
“Thanks.” Percy muttered sarcastically, but Zoë continued.  
“But you’re not vile and disgusting. You’re not Hercules and I can’t comprehend it. You haven't hurt any of us—”  
“Well I did accidentally shoot Lady Artemis in the leg once, but that was an accident, I’m that bad at archery.” Zoë glared at him to shut up. “Sorry.”  
“You’re making it very hard for me to tell you that you’re not so bad.” Zoë noted. “What I’m trying to say is I’m giving you a chance.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “But I swear to all the gods, if you hurt any of my sisters I will kill you in ways you didn’t know possible.”  
Percy gulped at Zoë’s dead serious tone. “I won’t.” He promised, and Zoë inwardly smiled.  
She stood up, and looked down at Percy. “Lady Artemis has been wanting me to teach you archery, because according to her, she doesn't have time to be a goddess and teach someone as bad as you. We’ll start tomorrow.” She paused before walking away. “Don’t think this means we’re anywhere near friends.”  
With that, she walked back to the camp. “What just happened?” He muttered, quickly walking back to camp, confused as ever. First, Zoë, a devout man-hater for centuries, had told him he was going to turn out terrible, then she apologized, telling him she was giving him a chance.  
When he arrived back at camp, the hunters just stared at him if he had grown a second head. Zoë had seemingly explained what had happened. “How’d you get Zoë to give you a chance?” Mabel, a daughter of Fortuna, asked.  
Zoë looked at him, almost daring him to answer. He shrugged awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He wasn't like Gabe, and he would never hurt one of the hunters.   
A couple of hunters chuckled, and Phoebe looked at him with new curiosity. They had a lot to learn about the boy.

Line Break

Percy was looking for Zoë, Phoebe and Diana, who had taken a walk in the woods, to alert them that it was time for lunch when he saw it. A hoard of monsters—empousa, hellhounds, a few manticores—were attacking them. They were fighting valiantly, and were doing quite well considering there were three of them, but they were forced to switch to hunting knives, which they weren't as skilled at.  
Percy pulled out a hunting knife, and joined the fight. He could tell the others were growing tired, and were all sincerely glad he was there to help. Phoebe was taking on a manticore, being careful to avoid its poisonous tail. Diana was tackling an empousa, while Zoë was fighting off two hellhounds at once. They were able to maintain their own on the battlefield, due to their millennia of skill, but they were outnumbered.  
Percy lost all control when one of the hellhounds sunk its teeth into Zoë’s leg. He screamed, and the monsters burst into flames. He felt himself about to lose consciousness, but he trudged over to Zoë. He put a hand on her head, blocking out the other hunters’ shouts of confusion, and concentrated on healing her. It was one of his most taxing powers from his mother, and his current state of exhaustion was not helping. His hand started to glow a faint orange as the bite started to close, and Percy promptly passed out when the wound was finally healed.  
When he regained consciousness, he was lying in the medical tent. He looked around to see the entire Hunt, including Artemis, and his mother. They all looked disheveled, with a few puffy eyes and messy hair. “Hi.” He said awkwardly, trying to ignore his headache.  
His mother crushed him in a hug, along with Sophia. Before either of them could say anything, Zoë stood up and slapped him, and a few of the hunters laughed. The son of Hestia clutched his burning cheek. “What was that for?”  
“You idiot!” She fumed, crossing her arms. “You almost died healing me, you stupid male!”  
“That’s her way of saying thank you, I believe.” Artemis added from a corner, stifling a chuckle as Zoë sat back down.  
“How long was I out?” He asked.  
“About a day. We gave you some nectar and Hestia helped heal you.” Artemis replied.  
“Oh.”  
A few hunters chuckled, and Regan, daughter of Athena, spoke up. “Why’d you do it? Heal Zoë, I mean. She would’ve been fine with ambrosia and nectar soon enough.” Percy paused, taking a moment to think. “Not that we don’t thank you, though.” Regan added.  
“You’re all my sisters, even if you don't like me very much. Of course I’d save you, any one of you.” He replied sincerely, and the hunters, including Artemis, tackled him into a group hug. He winced in pain, but smiled at the gesture.  
“You’re one of the good ones.” Phoebe smiled, which Percy was in no way used to. “What, you think we’d still be angry at you for being a male after you saved Zoë?" She questioned, and took Percy’s silence as an affirmation. “Well, you may be a good male, but you sure are clueless.”  
The hunters laughed. “Welcome to the Hunt, brother.” Gia, daughter of Apollo, said with a smile.  
Percy grinned so widely his mouth hurt. He was glad to be able to call the hunters his sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Pretty much just Percy being blessed, and eventually I will stop skipping around Percy's ages; trust me, all of this is important,

Chapter 4

PERCY, AGE EIGHT

“Zoë, look, I’m getting better!” Percy grinned, gesturing to the target with a silver arrow that had just missed the bullseye.  
“Yes, that would have to do with Lady Artemis’ blessing.” Zoë chuckled, but was proud of her only male friend. “You were a lost cause.”  
“Thanks.” Percy chuckled sarcastically, his enchanted bow and quiver disappearing as he was done with practice for the day. “Race you to the tents?”  
Percy sprinted, not bothering to wait for her to accept. “Cheater!” Zoë yelled, racing after him.  
They both arrived, laughing and slightly out of breath, to see Artemis and Apollo seemingly arguing.  
“I am not your little sis! Stop calling me that, I’m older!” Artemis insisted, crossing her arms.  
Apollo turned to see Percy and Zoë, and was awfully perplexed as to what a boy was doing with the Hunt. He was young, but obviously powerful. “Sis? Who’s this?”  
“I’m Percy.” The son of Hestia grinned. Artemis and her hunters were slightly terrified, worried that sun god might tell the Olympian Council about their brother.  
“Apollo. Why are you with my little sis and her hunters?”  
“Lord Apollo.” Percy respectfully bowed, rising shortly thereafter. “Wait, isn’t she older than you?” The hunters unsuccessfully attempted to stifle their chuckles.  
“Oh come on, Arty! You got to him too?”  
Artemis snickered. “He knows the truth, brother.”  
“What is he doing with your hunters anyway?” Apollo asked, taking on a more serious tone.  
“Swear on the Styx you won’t tell anyone about him, first.” Sophia threatened, honestly terrifying the sun god.  
He swore to reveal nothing about Percy, and the hunters explained his story, all butting in at random times. “Wanna hit the range?” The sun god asked, out of the blue, and Percy nodded with a grin.  
“So kid, show me what you’ve got!” Apollo grinned, and Percy’s bow and quiver appeared on his back.  
Percy fired an arrow, that hit the bullseye and the two grinned widely. “I used to be absolutely terrible, you know.” Percy added, and Apollo’s eyes widened. “My birth dad, as you know, is Poseidon, so I was naturally terrible. Lady Artemis had to bless me and then have Zoë teach me for me to not fire backwards.”  
Apollo laughed. “You were that bad?”  
Percy nodded. “Ask your older sister.” Apollo frowned playfully and Percy chuckled. “She was the one who had to pull an arrow out of her leg.”  
“You shot my little sis on accident?” The sun god chuckled. “And she was behind you?”  
Apollo burst into giggles as Percy nodded. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, Perce.”  
They spent the next hour or so talking about their lives. Apollo told Percy about pranks he and Hermes had pulled on the other gods, which always left Percy in a fit of laugher. When Artemis arrived to tell Percy it was time for lunch, she was surprised to see her twin laughing with the son of Hestia.   
“Can I bless you, Perce?” Percy nodded excitedly, and a golden light surrounded him. “You’ll now be an amazing musician, should you ever try, and your healing powers will grow. You seem to be pretty good with your bow now, so that shouldn’t affect anything.”  
Percy hugged Apollo tightly, and the god smiled. “Thank you, Apollo!”  
“You’re welcome, little cousin.” The sun god said. “Best be getting to lunch!”  
Percy nodded. “Will you come visit me?”  
Apollo laughed. “Of course, if my little sis lets me.”  
Artemis smiled from afar, despite the ‘little sis’ comment. “Lunch!” She yelled, and they all walked back to the dining pavilion. Artemis couldn't help but think that her brother might not be so bad after all.

PERCY, AGE NINE 

“Uncle Hades said he’s going to come visit today!” Percy grinned excitedly, practically running circles around Sophia.  
“Perce! Calm down! I’m getting dizzy just watching you!” Sophia chuckled, and Percy finally slowed to a stop.  
“But I haven’t seen Uncle Hades in years!” Percy protested, frowning at his sister.  
“Running around like a maniac will not make him arrive faster.” Sophia added.   
A figure walked out of the shadows, and Percy went bounding for his uncle, crushing him into a hug. “Uncle Hades!”  
The Lord of the Dead was taken aback, but hugged his nephew nonetheless. “Hello, Percy.” He greeted casually, but was very excited to see his nephew. His two children were still in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and it was comforting to have a child around. “How are you?”  
“Good!” Percy chirped excitedly. “My sisters are the best!”  
Hades laughed wholeheartedly, glad to be around his nephew again. “I’m glad.”  
“Can we go to the Underworld?” Percy asked.  
“You want to go?”  
Percy nodded. “Yeah!”  
“Yes, we can.” Hades confirmed. “Let us ask Artemis.”  
The nine year old pulled Hades by the arm to the campsite, where Artemis was talking with a few of her hunters. “Milady! Can Hades take me to the Underworld?”  
“Of course, Percy.” Artemis said, smiling.  
Hades chuckled, shadow traveling them to his palace in the Underworld. “We’re here.”  
Percy was excited, to say the least. Although Percy could tell the Underworld was crowded, he found it relaxing. He knew his uncle was keeping the worst of the dead locked away, and giving the good eternal peace and happiness. The dead weren’t scary nor mean, they were sad.  
Percy spent about five minutes straight gushing about the palace. Hades was surprised that the son of Hestia was so enthralled, it wasn’t everyday that someone was actually interested in the Underworld.   
“My Lord—” Persephone trailed off as she saw Hades and a boy standing in the throne room of Hades’ palace. “Who is this?”  
Percy flashed a smile. “I’m Percy.”  
“Why are you here?” She looked at him, baffled.  
“Uncle Hades took me here! You’re Lady Persephone, right?”  
Persephone took a step back, and glared at her husband. “Explain.”  
Hades spent the next minute explaining how Percy was a son of Poseidon, but was adopted by Hestia. That he had been living with the hunters, and Percy had wanted to come to the Underworld.  
Persephone kept looking at both Percy and Hades, sincerely perplexed. Her husband didn’t like demigods much to begin with, and despised his brother’s children. On top of that, nobody ever wanted to visit the Underworld! She pushed aside her confusion and turned to the demigod. “Would you like me to show you around?”  
Percy nodded excitedly and Hades looked at his wife, curious. “Bye Uncle Hades!”  
The two walked off, leaving a bewildered Hades in his throne room.  
“You can call me Aunt Persephone, Percy.” The goddess said, and Percy smiled.  
“Okay, Aunt Persephone.”  
Persephone smiled, and toured him around the Underworld. She showed him Elysium and the Isles of the Blest from afar, and Percy was in awe. It was beautiful; Percy knew he wanted to go there when he died. She took him around to see Cerberus, who Percy found in no way looked menacing with Persephone around. His tail was wagging excitedly, and Percy scratched one of his ears.  
“He likes you.” Persephone noted, smiling at her nephew. “Come on, we must be getting back to the palace.”  
Percy nodded, grabbing his aunt’s hand as she lead him back to the palace. “Why do you like the Underworld so much, Percy?” Persephone asked.  
“It reminds me of how I have to be a good person if I want to have a happy afterlife. The dead aren’t menacing or scary either, they’re just sad. And you and Uncle Hades are going to keep me safe while I’m here, right?”  
Persephone smiled and nodded. “We’ll always keep you safe.” They entered the palace, walking into the throne room where Hades was still standing.  
“Hi Uncle Hades!” Percy greeted.  
“How was your tour, Percy?” Hades asked, glancing at his nephew and his wife.  
“I liked it! Cerberus was really nice!”  
“It’s not everyday someone calls the three-headed guard of the Underworld nice.” The Lord of the Dead commented, earning a chuckle from his wife.  
“Well, Percy, the hunters are probably waiting for you, so it’s about time to leave.” Percy frowned at Persephone’s comment. “But, before you leave, I’d like to bless you.” The goddess and her nephew both smiled, and the boy glowed a light green. “My blessing doesn’t do very much, but you will now have control over flowers.”  
Percy hugged his aunt. “Thank you!”  
Hades sighed, and the two looked at him. “My turn, nephew.” Percy glowed black for a second. “You will now have minor control over the dead, and the ability to shadow travel. I’ll teach it to you another time.” Hades grabbed a Stygian Iron sword, handing it to Percy. “This is a Stygian Iron blade, I know you’re good with swords so I made it for you. If you think about it turning into a dagger, it will, and if you think about it disappearing or reappearing it will.”  
The son of Hestia willed it to disappear and hugged his uncle tightly. “Thank you!”  
Hades and Persephone smiled, wishing their nephew could stay longer. “We’ll take you back to the hunters.”  
The son of Hestia nodded. “Can I visit again soon?”  
“Of course!” Persephone said, and Hades shadow traveled them to the hunter’s campsite.  
“Bye Percy!” The couple said.  
“Bye Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone!” The couple shadow travelled back to the Underworld.  
“How was your trip, Percy?” Phoebe asked, and the other hunters sitting around looked up, wanting the answer.  
“It was good!” Percy said, going on to explain everything that had happened. The hunters were shocked to hear that Cerberus let his head be pet by a nine year old. They were surprised to learn that both Hades and Persephone had blessed the son of Hestia, and that Hades had given him a weapon, but ultimately understood why: he was a good kid.  
“Hunters.” Artemis said sadly, breaking them out of their conversation. “I have just received word from Zeus, he wants the hunters at Camp Half-Blood.” Artemis knew what this meant, Percy could no longer stay with them or even his mother; Hera was still suspicious of the goddess of the hearth  
Percy understood what Artemis was saying, he’d have to leave the Hunt.  
“For how long?” He asked meekly, and Artemis frowned.  
“I don’t know, Percy. He didn’t give a reason, but it’d be unwise to disobey his orders.”  
The hunters looked at their only male hunter solemnly, piling him into a hug, hoping that their brother would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drastically shorter chapter, but I really wanted to post something today. Percy's going to the Underworld this chapter, and I'm actually a little sad. I love writing the Hunt, but don't worry, they will be back! Sorry for anyone who might have wanted Percy to become a girl, I wrote about 1,000 words of it but I really didn't like it. It wasn't working and Percy needs some time away from the Hunt anyways. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Also, please note that I am starting school soon, which means chapter updates will be much more sporadic. I hope I'll be able to add another chapter in before school starts!

Chapter 5

“NO WAY!” Percy screamed, while the hunters looked affronted.  
“Excuse me?” Zoë glowered, and the son of Hestia gulped.  
“Look, I love you guys like sisters.” Percy said. “But I’m your brother, not your sister!”  
The hunters sighed. “Fine.” Sophia frowned, rolling her eyes playfully.  
“I can find somewhere to stay; I just don’t want to be turned into something I’m not.” Percy responded, and the hunters nodded in understanding.  
“What about Apollo?” Vienna, a daughter of Hebe, suggested.  
Several hunters shouted their disagreement, shouting that Apollo would corrupt the only good male on the planet.  
Percy slapped himself on the head, and the hunters looked at him with sheer confusion. “Uncle Hades! He said he wanted to teach me how to utilize his blessing, and if you guys aren’t at camp too long it shouldn’t be an issue.”  
“That actually might work.” Phoebe added, and many of Percy’s close friends nodded. “I doubt the god would be able to corrupt the boy when a goddess is around.”  
“I’ll ask them, Iris Messages are free for gods and goddesses.” Artemis said, standing up, and walking to her tent.  
“I’m going to miss you, irritating as you are.” Phoebe said, and many hunters nodded in agreement. Phoebe whispered something to Zoë, which went unnoticed by Percy.   
“Hades and Persephone have agreed to take you for as long as we’re gone, Percy. I’d suggest you pack your bag now, and pack your tent up tomorrow.”  
Percy nodded. “Thank you, milady.” He ran off to his tent, and the two eldest hunters smirked at each other.  
“Girls, gather around. I have an idea.” Phoebe announced, and the hunters huddled up, listening closely as Phoebe explained the plan. The hunters smiled, running off to prepare.  
Percy was hastily throwing clothes in a duffle bag, trying to decide what he might need. Once he had finished packing, he went to look for his sisters.  
“Surprise!” They yelled as he made it to the pavilion, and Percy grinned.  
Zoë, Phoebe and Sophia, his closest friends in the Hunt, tackled him into a hug. “You didn’t have to do this!”   
“Of course we did!” Sophia replied. “You’re leaving us for a while, and you’re one of us.”  
Percy squeezed the life out of his sisters. He wiped away a tear. “I love you guys so much!”   
Artemis smiled from afar. “We do have some presents, even though you’re not leaving us forever.”  
“You didn't have to do that.”  
“You’re family—of course we did.” Phoebe added.  
Artemis pulled a silver and gold bow out of thin air. “My brother and I worked on this for you, it’s unbreakable, and if you pull back the bowstring an arrow will appear. You can imagine it to be anything that are within your powers—like fire.”  
Percy tackled the goddess into a hug, mumbling ‘thank you’ over and over.  
“You’re quite welcome.” The goddess replied to her only male hunter, smiling.  
“We also got you something, all of us.” Zoë said, smiling at her only male friend. “It’s a standard silver dagger to remind you that you’re always apart of the Hunt. The only difference is that it turns into a silver moon ring, and if you want to use it you can just twist it. If you think about it being a ring will turn it back into one too.” Zoë handed Percy a ring, a thick silver band with the phases of the moon.  
Percy tackled the hunters and Artemis into a hug, on the verge on tears again. “I love you guys so much.”  
“We love you too, idiot.” Sophia grinned, handing every hunter a piece of cake. “Now let’s dig in!”  
The Hunt dug into the blue cake, conversing happily. “Perce!” Sophia called, gesturing for the son of Hestia to sit next to her. “You have to IM me, alright?”  
Percy nodded. “Of course, you’re my sister! Although maybe it’s better if you IM me, because I think the campers would be pretty confused if a boy IMed a hunter in the middle of archery practice or something.”  
Sophia chuckled, slinging an arm around her brother. “You owe me drachmas, then.”  
“Fine.” Percy laughed, and Phoebe and Zoë sat down next to the two. “Hey Phoebe, Zoë.”  
“Sophia’s told you that you have to talk to us often, right?” Phoebe asked, and Percy nodded. “Good. Even though you’re only gone for a little while, you’re one of us. Don’t you ever forget that.”  
“Now, do you want to test out your new dagger?” Zoë asked, and Percy nodded eagerly. The two brought themselves a open area and pulled out their weapons.  
“No powers, just daggers. Fight until someone gets a death blow.” Percy said, and Zoë nodded. “Bring it.” The two circled each other for a few seconds, then Percy tried to swipe at Zoë’s arm. Zoë blocked it, and quickly aimed for Percy’s chest. He grabbed her arm mid-strike, planning to disarm her. Zoë’s years of practice had given her quick reflexes, and she flipped the son of Hestia with her other arm, her strength from her father aiding her.  
She pinned Percy down, but he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her knife out of her hand. He quickly put his blade to her throat, but his victory was short lived.  
Zoë punched him in the face, flipping him over so she was had the upper hand. Percy, in complete shock, had stopped for a second as Zoë reached for her dagger, putting the point of her blade against Percy’s heart.  
Percy just stood there for a moment, shell shocked. He tried to escape, but Zoë just pressed her blade against his chest harder. “Fine. You win, but you cheated.”  
Zoë stood up and offered her friend a hand. “I did not cheat, you sore loser.” She retorted, starting to walk back to the rest of the Hunt.  
“We said daggers only; you punched me in the face.”  
“You were completely confused after I did it, dazed even. I did what I had to do to win.” Zoë replied.  
“Well now I’ll have a bruise, so thanks for that.”  
“You’re welcome.” Zoë replied sarcastically, and Percy laughed.  
“Whatever, I’m eating more cake.” Percy skipped ahead, grabbing another slice of cake, sitting down next to Phoebe and Sophia.  
The Hunt continued to talk for the rest of the night, and everyone was preparing to leave tomorrow. Percy helped his sisters pack up the armory and the range, before Persephone appeared in front of them.  
“Hello, Aunt Persephone!” Percy chirped, hugging his aunt.  
“Hello, Percy.” Persephone greeted, smiling at all the hunters. “I know we said tomorrow, but your uncle is teaching you tomorrow so I decided to stop by early. I talked to Artemis and she said it was alright.”  
Percy nodded. “Let me just grab my things, and say goodbye to my sisters.” The goddess of springtime smiled. “Of course, take as much time as you need.”  
Percy dragged Sophia along with him to his tent. “Will you help me grab my stuff?” He asked, and Sophia nodded.  
The honorary siblings packed up the tent, and Percy had his duffle slung over his shoulder. They walked to the pavilion, where the hunters were waiting. Percy explained that he had to leave, and there were many goodbyes.  
“Remember, you have to talk to us as much as possible.” Phoebe reminded, giving him a hug. “I’ll miss you.”  
“Don’t get yourself killed, I’m not about to lose my only male friend.” Zoë said, giving him a hug.  
“You’re my little brother. Don’t terrorize the dead.” Sophia laughed, squeezing her brother.  
“I’ll miss you, Percy. You’re a good male.” Artemis smiled, hugging the boy.  
Percy smiled at all of his close friends. “I’ll miss you guys.”  
“Group hug!” A hunter shouted, and the entire Hunt once again attacked the son of Hestia with a hug.  
Percy smiled, and eventually was able to go to the Underworld with his aunt. He knew he would miss his sisters more than anything, but he was excited for a new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a mess and I normally write more than this. I have to be at school all day tomorrow and my first day is Wednesday, so I'm sorry for that. If you want to know when I plan to update or have suggestions you can find me on tumblr, under 'flamingdemigods.' Just ask when I'm planning to update and I will respond as soon as I can. Thanks for reading everyone, please leave a review!

Chapter 6

“And this is your room,” said Persephone, who had taken it upon herself to tour Percy around the Underworld. The room had a dark theme to it, much like most of the Underworld, but his aunt and uncle had clearly styled it more to his liking. There seemed to be a tribute to his family: a dark blue bedspread for his water powers, gray pillows and sheets for the Hunt; a simple soft brown dresser and desk for his mother, who had always been one for the simplicity in life; golden accents, like the knobs on the dresser or the door, for Apollo; a plethora of varying colors of flowers for his aunt; and the deep black walls for his uncle.  
“I really like it!” Percy grinned, hugging his aunt. “Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome, Percy.” Persephone said. “Now, I’d like to teach you how to use your powers from me.”  
“Okay,” Percy smiled.  
Persephone explained to the son of Hestia how his powers would work: he needed to think of growth and life, and once he had gotten the hang of controlling them he would be able to manipulate the color and type. Percy was adept at it, and his aunt was very proud.  
Persephone took him to the dinner table, where Hades was already seated. Having dinner at the table wasn't a norm for Hades and his wife, but they had decided while Percy was staying it would be a good idea.  
“Uncle Hades!” Percy squealed, running up to tackle his uncle in a hug.  
“Hello, Percy.” Hades smiled. “Sit down, let us eat. The plates are enchanted to give you whatever you’d like.”  
A pizza appeared on Percy’s plate, while two squares of ambrosia were on the king and queen of the Underworld’s plate.  
“This is delicious!” Percy grinned.  
“I’d hope so.” Persephone chuckled.   
“Now I’d like to tell you the plan tomorrow.” Hades said, and Percy looked up attentively. “I will be teaching you how to harness your basic powers tomorrow. You’ll be able to practice them on your own after that. I would also like, at least for your time here, for you to train with dead heroes.”  
Percy nodded. “Not the terrible ones, right? Like Orion?” The boy scowled at the name.  
“Orion is currently residing in the Fields of Punishment, Artemis asked that of me. We may not be close, but he was never a good man.”  
The son of Hestia grinned. “Good.”  
The three continued to converse, and Hades went on to explain that he would have to be up at 7AM the next day, which he was accustomed to.   
Percy was dismissed from the table, and he IMed his mom. “Hey mom!”  
“Hello Percy!” His mother greeted, smiling. “How are you?”  
“I’m good! Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone are really fun.”  
“That’s good. Now, Percy, I need to talk to you about something.” Hestia took a deep breath. “I’d like you to ask your uncle about the Great Prophecy. I didn’t want to tell you about it, but it’s time you knew. I can be there in about 5 minutes, just talk to your uncle.”  
Percy nodded, and he swiped through the IM. He walked out to see his uncle, who was chatting with a skeleton.  
“You are dismissed.” Hades said to the skeleton as he saw his nephew. “Percy, why are you here?”   
“Mom says she wants you to tell me about the Great Prophecy.” Percy said, and Hades was taken aback. “And she’ll be here in five minutes.”  
“Okay.” Hades sighed, gesturing for Percy to take a seat next to him. “It was decreed by the Oracle seventy years ago; it’s why my brothers and I made the pact to have no more children. The prophecy goes like this:  
A half blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in an endless sleep  
A hero’s soul cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to perserve or raze.”  
Percy took a deep breath. “Raise? But isn't that good?”  
“R-a-z-e. It means to destroy.” Hades commented sadly.  
“So I’m going to die.” Percy looked down at his feet. “You wouldn’t be telling me this if there was another child of the Big Three.”  
“There was Thalia, but she was turned into a tree. Poseidon had another kid, Orion, and I have children in the Lotus Casino—I did not break the oath.”  
“No, it’s going to be me.” Percy’s face was stern. “I don’t want to put this on your children, Uncle Hades.”  
Hades looked down at his nephew with pride and sorrow. “Percy—”  
He never got to finish his sentence because Hestia appeared in flames. “Hades, I need to talk to you about something.” She said, slight panic in her voice.  
“Go on, sister.”  
“I want Percy to train with you in the Underworld. The Hunt’s training has been invaluable, but I am worried that if he stays any longer he will be discovered.” Hestia looked at her son worriedly, pulling him into a hug.  
“I will, sister.” Hades said sincerely, and Percy looked at them confused and sad. He would miss the Hunt, but he was not about to die at sixteen.  
He had friends—Sophia, Phoebe, Zoë. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Zoë. She had always been like his best friend and not his sister, but the idea of leaving her made the son of Hestia sick.  
“Percy, I know you probably want to be with the Hunt. I just,” Hestia wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. “I can't lose you. Please, understand.”  
Percy squeezed his mother tightly. “I understand mom. I don’t want to lose you either. I’ll stay with Uncle Hades.”  
“Thank you, Percy.” Hestia smiled, and Hades suppressed one from afar.  
“I’m glad you’ll be staying with us for a while, Percy. It is quite nice to have children here.”  
Percy nodded, attempting to hide the fact that he was nervous about his impending death. Hestia must have sensed his fear because she said, “Percy, remember, prophecy’s always have double meanings, they almost never mean what you think they do.” She pulled her son into one last hug and disappeared.  
“So I guess I’m staying with you for a while?” Percy chuckled, and Hades did as well.  
“Yes. Now go off to bed, you’ll need to rest up for tomorrow.”   
Percy nodded, telling his uncle goodbye and then running off to his room. He created an IM to Artemis, knowing that he had to tell her first. The goddess seemed to be eating with her hunters, and Percy coughed to catch her attention.  
“Hello Percy.” Artemis greeted, and the few of the hunters chorused after they noticed their brother.  
“Milady, I need to talk to you.” Percy said seriously, which the goddess found odd for the boy.  
“You are.” She said very matter of factly, but Percy didn’t laugh. He was still quite solemn about leaving his family and the prophecy.  
“In private, Milady. It’s important.”   
Artemis nodded, excusing herself into her tent. “Are you alright, Percy?”  
Percy took a deep breath, but nodded. “Mom told me about the prophecy.”  
The goddess’ eyes went wide. “I’m so sorry, Percy.”  
“I can't stay with the Hunt any longer.” Percy said. “I’m going to be training in the Underworld, and my mom is worried about you guys getting in trouble because of me. I love the Hunt, but it had to happen someday.”  
Artemis looked at her only male hunter sadly, but nodded in understanding. “You always have a home with us, Percy. I understand though, don’t worry. I’ll tell the hunters tonight.”  
Percy nodded. “Thank you, Milady. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” Artemis said as she swiped through the message, standing up to go back to dinner.   
The hunters looked at her curiously as she sat back down. “Is Percy alright?” Zoë asked, and Artemis nodded.  
“He’s doing fine. He will be staying in the Underworld a while longer than expected, to train.”  
“But why!” Sophia said, standing up in protest. “We’re his family.”  
“First, he said that it was meant to happen someday. Second, he has been told of the Great Prophecy. I can't tell you of it until the time comes, and I wouldn’t recommend talking to Percy about it.”  
A couple of the hunters blanched. What prophecy could be so terrible that Percy didn't want to talk about it?  
The hunters were sad that their friend and brother would no longer be staying with them. but they knew that they would see him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

FIVE YEARS LATER - PERCY, AGE 14

Percy wielded his blade, bones clattering to the ground as Riptide sliced through them. Percy loved Riptide, especially after his mother had given it to him. The first time he wielded the blade he felt he should remember something about it, but he quickly dismissed it.  
He was panting and out of breath when the skeletal warriors were destroyed and the mountain of bones surrounded him. “Good work, Perseus.” Achilles, Percy’s trainer, commented, smiling at his pupil. “That was over fifty, you are ready now.”  
Percy smiled, giving a nod to his friend and trainer. “Thank you, Achilles. I really appreciate it.”  
“Go off to your uncle, he is waiting.”  
Percy nodded, running to the palace to find his uncle. “Percy.” Hades addressed, oddly formal, to his nephew when he arrived, and Percy straightened.  
“Yes?”  
“Percy, remember when I told you about my children in the Lotus Casino?” Percy nodded, and Hades continued. “I sent Alecto to retrieve them a while back; Camp Half Blood has found them. Percy, I need you to keep them safe. Bring them back to me.” A look of determination flashed on the son of Hestia’s face. “I will bring them back Uncle.”  
Hades looked at Percy with concern. “Do not let your loyalty consume you Percy.” Percy knew exactly what he was trying to say: don’t sacrifice yourself.   
“I will try. Where are they?”  
Hades explained to his nephew that his children were at Westover Hall, and that both the hunters and the camp would be there. Percy was afraid of seeing his friends and sisters for many reasons, namely that they hadn't talked in a while. They were still close, but they were busy.  
He was most nervous to see Sophia, Zoë and Phoebe. Sophia would be angry but happy to see him; Zoë and Phoebe would punch the daylights out of him.   
He nodded anyway, and set off on his quest, shadow traveling to Westover Hall.   
Nico and Bianca Di Angelo looked exactly the same as they had in pictures, and he came out of his shadow to grab them, but the satyr alerted his friends of a powerful scent in the room.  
Percy cursed, slipping back into the shadows, taking note of the demigods who had come for his cousins. There was a daughter of Athena, he could tell by her blonde hair and grey eyes, who was dancing with a son of Poseidon. She looked fairly disgusted, which Percy found amusing. A daughter of Zeus, Thalia, Percy remembered, was dancing with the satyr who sensed him.  
When Percy looked back at his siblings they were gone. Percy scolded himself for getting distracted, but saw the son of Poseidon running after something.  
He narrowed his eyes but followed him to a cliff, where a manticore was holding his siblings and the son of Poseidon hostage. He saw the campers behind him, but blocked them out, ready to fight.  
He saw silver arrows fly as a horde of monsters appeared behind the manticore, and pulled out his bow, firing a mix or regular, light and fire arrows. He figured it would let the Hunt know it was him, and to treat him as any regular male. The monsters were quickly being picked off, and Percy charged at the manticore to protect his cousins, and by default the son of Poseidon.  
The manticore was no match for Percy, his adrenaline was pumping as he engaged the monster in battle. He could hear a small gasp as he pulled out his sword, but didn’t think much about it.  
A silver arrow distracted the manticore, landing on his forehead like a unicorn, giving Percy the chance to stab the monster in the chest.  
Before the manticore turned into golden dust, it used its tail to sweep Bianca over the edge, luckily not able to hit her with its poison. Percy dropped his sword, jumping off the cliff as her brother screamed.  
He caught her with the shadows and shadow travelled them both back to the top, where everyone seemed relatively unharmed.  
“Unhand her, boy!” A huntress that Percy didn't know scolded. He saw Diana nudge her in the arm, but the hunter only looked back appalled.   
Percy let go of his cousin, and Nico tackled him into a hug. “Thank you!”   
“You’re welcome.” Percy replied, looking over both the hunters and the campers for any major wounds.   
Percy scowled seeing the son of Poseidon with many cuts and begrudgingly walked over to him, attempting to touch him so he could heal the boy.  
“Get your hands off of me, you piece of Minotaur dung!” He bellowed, attempting to slap him, but Percy stopped his hand.  
“Accept help when you need it, son of Poseidon.” Percy spat, taking a few steps away from him to bow.  
“Lady Artemis, I mean no disrespect.” Percy said respectfully, staying in a low bow for a few seconds. A few of the campers gasped, and the son of Poseidon looked abhorred.   
“Where’s a goddess? I only see a weak twelve year old.” He sneered, and Percy sent an arrow flying at his shoulder.  
“Do not disrespect Lady Artemis.” Percy chided before one of the hunters could say anything. “It is the form of most of her hunters, the one she chooses to appear in.”  
The boy rolled his eyes. “Just shut it, Orion.” Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, said, obviously angered as she and the other two campers bowed.  
Artemis spoke in Percy’s head. I know you are most likely hear for the children of Hades. You can get them out safely if you come to Olympus with me—my father would not appreciate if I let all three of you go. I am sorry.  
“Lady Artemis, I apologize for his disrespect.” The daughter of Athena said. “My name is Annabeth, that’s Thalia,” she gestured to the daughter of Zeus. “that’s Grover,” she pointed to the satyr. “and the son of Poseidon is Orion.”  
“Fitting a disgusting son of Poseidon is named Orion.” Another hunter Percy hadn't met said, and Percy’s cheeks blazed. He could see his friends in the Hunt looking at him, but he ignored it.  
“I should blast the boy where he stands.” The goddess noted, but did nothing. “What is going on!” Bianca said, just as the three furies arrived.  
“Percy,” Alecto said. “I must bring you and your cousins back.”  
“Do not leave, boy.” Artemis threatened. “I must bring you and the demigods to Olympus.” “I will come willingly if you let them go. I will not let you capture my family.”  
Artemis frowned, playing her part very well. “Fine, let them leave. You seem to be a formidable force, for a boy at least.”  
Percy gestured for Alecto to approach his cousins, quickly explaining to them that she would keep them safe and take them to their father. They were skeptical but went with her.  
“Alecto, tell my uncle I will be back soon.”  
Alecto nodded, taking the children back to the Underworld.  
“Uncle? Your uncle is Hades?” The daughter of Athena asked, her brain’s gears turning. “Who’s your father?”  
His eyes narrowed. “Son of Hestia, Annabeth. My name is Percy.”  
“But Hestia is—”  
“You can discuss this later, I must take the boy to Olympus, especially if he is a son of Hestia.” Artemis said. “Hunters, stay here. Zoë, question the boy and Chiron’s campers.”  
Zoë nodded. “And boy, if you step out of line, I give her my permission to attack you.” Artemis threatened, and Orion wisely nodded and put away his sword. “Now, son of Hestia, follow me.”  
Percy nodded, extending his hands to be shackled. The goddess flashed them to Olympus. “I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact, Milady.” Percy apologized, keeping his face impassive as they approached the doors.  
Before Artemis pushed them open, she look him in the eyes. “I missed you—but listen. Zeus is sill furious at his brother, you need to get on his side. Let him know you do not like his brother when he asks. You will by default get Athena on your side.”  
She pushed open the doors, where the council was seated. Hestia’s eyes widened, but Artemis had quickly sent her a mental message of what was going on. Artemis unshackled him, and he bowed to the gods as a whole.  
Artemis went back to her throne and Hestia gave her son a hug, standing next to him.  
“Sister, who is this?” The king of the gods asked, looking at his sister curiously.  
“Percy Jackson, my son.” Hestia replied, gasps circulating around the room.  
“I knew you were up to no good; you broke your oath!” Hera screamed.  
“Lady Hera.” Percy addressed, giving the goddess a bow. “My mother took me in, after my step-father killed my mother. She saved me—do not take this out on her.”  
The goddess’s expression softened, but didn’t say anything. Zeus huffed, but didn’t comment. “Artemis, what happened?”  
Artemis quickly explained what happened, and Zeus turned to Percy. “Why did you let the children of Hades get away?”   
“My cousins did nothing wrong—their father did not break his oath as mine did. I sent them back to my uncle, he is rightfully their father.” Percy said, a few of the gods confused as he mentioned his own father. “I mean no disrespect to you or the council, Lord Zeus.”  
Zeus was about to say something when Athena budded in. “Who is your birth father?” Athena asked, and Percy’s eyes darkened. He took some water out of the fountain and flung it at his father, who was unaffected.  
The council gasped, and Zeus glowered. “Poseidon! You broke your oath twice!”  
“I thought he died!” Poseidon said, his voice raised.  
“Clearly I did not, you piece of crap excuse for a father. Even your other son turned out terrible.” Percy retorted.  
“You dare speak of your brother like that?” Poseidon yelled, and the lights flickered from Percy’s anger.  
“He deserved it.” Percy said. “Just like he deserved an arrow in the shoulder.”  
Poseidon stood up in rage. “YOU DARE—”  
Zeus slammed his bolt down. “Sit brother, as much as I find this amusing, we must talk of Hestia’s son.” Poseidon sat down. “I will not lie, for a son of my brother you are quite interesting. My daughter is still in line for the prophecy—but I would like to know where you have been all these years.”  
“I have been living with Uncle Hades, Lord Zeus, training in case something happened to Thalia, gods forbid.” Percy replied, lying through his teeth.  
“I do not like that you lived with my brother, but you would be a good substitute for the prophecy, if you are loyal to Olympus.”  
“I am—I would never go against my family.” Percy said truthfully. “But I refuse to see Poseidon as my father.”  
Zeus grinned. “I say we let him live.” Athena added. “He seems truthful, and he only holds a grudge against Poseidon.”  
“He is truthful.” Apollo confirmed, winking at his friend.  
“Let us vote.” Zeus said. “All for him being sent to camp.” Ten of the gods raised their hands, the only two who didn't were Ares and Dionysus.  
“Then you shall go to camp, but the children of Hades must come too.” Percy opened his mouth to protest, but a fierce look from Zeus silenced him. “They will not be influenced by their father against me.”  
Percy almost wanted to point out that he lived with Hades for a while, but decided against it. “Where will we stay?”  
“They can be in the Big House, and you can stay in Poseidon’s—”  
“NO.” Percy growled, and the Lord of the Skies was quite terrified of the fiery look in his eyes—although he would never admit it.  
“He can stay in my cabin.” Apollo volunteered, giving an award-winning smile.  
“Good. Do not presume because I let you live means I like you, demigod. Begone.” Zeus said, although he found the son of Hestia quite amusing. It had been too long since his brother was called out on.  
Percy bit his lip, unable to decide if he was excited or nervous. He settled on nervous as Apollo teleported him back to the campsite and he saw many hunters’ angry faces.  
It would sure be an interesting experience, he thought.


End file.
